2010 in Pop Music
The Billboard Hot 100 is a chart that ranks the best-performing singles of the United States. Published by Billboard magazine, the data are compiled by Nielsen SoundScan based collectively on each single's weekly physical and digital sales, and airplay. Kesha got her first number one single as lead artist with TiK ToK after her first number one as an uncredited number one with Flo Rida's Right Round. In Canada, Taylor Swift's Today Was a Fairytale became the second number one making her first number one song. Billboard Hot 100 Number Ones *January 2 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 9 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 16 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 23 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 30 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 6 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 13 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 20 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 27 - TiK ToK by Kesha Canadian Hot 100 Number Ones *January 2 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 9 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 16 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 23 - TiK ToK by Kesha *January 30 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 6 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 13 - TiK ToK by Kesha *February 20 - Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift *February 27 - I Believe by Nikki Yanofski Songs In The Top 50 *According To You by Orianthi *All The Right Moves by OneRepublic *Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson *Baby by Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *BedRock by Young Money *Beside You by Marianas Trench *Blah Blah Blah by Kesha *Breakeven by The Script *Breathless by Taylor Swift *Carry Out by Timbaland featuring Justin Timberlake *Do You Remember by Jay Sean featuring Sean Paul *Don't Talk to Strangers by Hedley *Down by Jay Sean featuring Lil Wayne *Drop The World by Lil' Wayne featuring Eminem *Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys *Evacuate The Dancefloor *Fifteen by Taylor Swift *Fireflies by Owl City *Forever by Drake featuring Kanye West, Lil' Wayne and Eminem *For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert *Give Him Up by Faber Drive *Glitter In The Air by Pink *Hallelujah by Justin Timberlake & Matt Morris featuring Charlie Sexton *Hallelujah 2010 by K.D. Lang *Hard by Rihanna featuring Young Jeezy *Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble *Hey, Soul Sister by Train *How Low by Ludacris *I Believe by Nikki Yanofski *I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *Imma Be by Black Eyed Peas *In My Head by Jason DeRulo *It Kills Me by Melanie Fiona *I Wanna Rock by Snoop Dogg *J'Imagine by Annie Villeneuve *Just Breathe by Pearl Jam *Knockout by Lil' Wayne featuring Nicki Minaj *Lean On Me by Kid Rock, Keith Urban & Sheryl Crow *Life After You by Daughtry *Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen *Meet Me Halfway by Black Eyed Peas *Memories by David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi *Morning After Dark by Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado and SoShy *My City of Ruins by Eddie Veder *Naturally by Selena Gomez and The Scene *Need You Now by Lady Antebellum *Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback *Party the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *Replay by Iyaz *Say Aah by Trez Songs featuring Fabolous *Say Something by Timbaland featuring Drake *Sexy Chick by David Guetta featuring Akon *Shut It Down by Pitbull featuring Akon *Stereo Love by Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina *Sweet Dreams by Beyonce *Take It Off by Kesha *Telephone by Lady Gaga *Tie Me Down by New Boys featuring Ray-J *TiK ToK by Kesha *Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift *The Truth by Jason Aldean *Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart by Alicia Keys *Turn it Up by Stereos *Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girl featuring Taylor Swift *Use Somebody by Kings of Leon *Waving Flag by K'naan *We Are The World 25 2010 by Various Atrists *Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert *Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo *Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *Your Love is My Drug by Kesha *You Run Away by Barenaked Ladies